brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hair
Hair is a plastic LEGO piece that can be many shapes. It serves as a hair of minifigure or minidoll. It is attached to the head to make the "top part". Most hair pieces are typically modeled after real world hair styles today. = Types of Hair Pieces = Female hair Generic * Part x103: Classic Doctress's hair / 1978 * Part 6093: Town Paradisa Ponytail / 1992 * Part 30475: Padmé Amidala's ponytail / 1999 * Part 30409: Leia Organa's double buns / 2000 * Part 40251: Hermione Granger's original mid-long hair / 2001 * Part 59363: Hermione's new long hair with braid around sides / 2007 * Part 59362: Professor Umbridge's curled short hair / 2007 * Part 62696: Agent Trace's long ponytail with side bangs / 2008 * Part 62711: Irina Spalko's bob cut / 2008 * Part 85607: Willie Scott's wavy short hair / 2009 * Part 85974: Elsa's long hair with part over front of right shoulder / 2009 * Part 64807: Crown Queen's short hair with braid around sides / 2009 * Part 87990: Nurse's ponytail with swept sideways fringe / 2010 * Part 90396: Pop Star's long wavy hair / 2010 * Part 88286: Princess Tamina's french braided long ponytail / 2010 * Part 92083: Ginny Weasley's long smooth hair with side part / 2010 * Part 92082: Bellatrix Lestrange's long curly hair with part over face / 2010 * Part 93562: Ice Skater's short hair with top knot bun and forelock / 2011 * Part 95225: Elizabeth Swann's long wavy hair with center part / 2011 * Part 99240: Bride's hair swept into bun / 2012 * Part 99242: Rocker Girl's layered long hair / 2012 * Part 11256: Hollywood Starlet's short wavy hair with side part / 2013 * Part 11261: Forest Maiden's long hair with braided front / 2013 * Part 12890: Trendsetter's long smooth hair / 2013 * Part 13750: Red Harrington's double long braid in the front / 2013 * Part 13784: Pretzel Girl's double long braid in the back / 2013 * Part 13785: Diner Waitress's ponytail and back brushed hair / 2013 * Part 13198: Leia Organa's slave long braided ponytail / 2013 * Part 13251: Padmé Amidala's hair with back elaborate knot bun. * Part 17346: Spooky Girl's long straight with bangs (Rubber) / 2014 * Part 20877: Black Widow's short swept sideways / 2015 * Part 20596: Green Cheerleader's pigtails high, long bangs, hole on top / 2016 * Part 23187: Wonder Woman's mid-length wavy hair from left side / 2016 * Part 37697: Hermione Ganger's mid-length and wavy with bangs / 2018 From minidolls * Part 92255: Stephanie's long striaght hair / 2012 * Part 92256: Olivia's long wavy hair / 2012 * Part 92257: Mia's long ponytail and side bangs / 2012 * Part 92258: Emma's long wavy hair tied back / 2012 * Part 92259: 's bob cut / 2012 * Part 93352: Andrea's long curls / 2012 * Part 11605: Joanna's ponytail french braided / 2013 With hats * Part 95352pb01: Angelica's long wavy hair with black hat / 2011 * Part 92254: Katharina's ponytail with horseriding cap / 2012 * Part 99239: Viking Woman's long double tails with metallic silver viking helmet and side holes / 2012 * Part 10168: Cowgirl's cowhat with braid / 2012 * Part 11254: Fortune Teller's long hair with part over front of right shoulder with a bandana / 2012 * Gail's ponytail with Hardhat Specific * Part 87572: Aurra Sing's long ponytail / 2011 * Part 87572: Queen Amidala's royal hair bun with braid and gold hood / 2012 * Part 98377: Lady Liberty's hair with spiked tiara / 2012 * Part 11828: Wonder Woman's long wavy hair with tiara / 2012 * Part 12889: Medusa's entwined snake hair / 2013 * Part 13766: Arwen's long wavy hair with elf ears / 2013 * Part 13194pb01: Stass Allie's headdress / 2013 * Part 19196pb01: Jasmine's hair long with ponytail braided with 2 bands with medium azure tiara and gold earrings pattern / 2016 * Part 20596pb02: Harley Quinn's pigtails high, long bangs, hole on top with blue left half pattern / 2016 * Part 36489pb01: Proxima Midnight's hair long straight with black horns pattern / 2018 * Part 20596pb03: Harley Quinn's pigtails high, long bangs, hole on top with dark azure hair ties, and dark auzre and red tips pattern / 2019 * Part 41614: Elsa's hair full and long, swept back bangs, long braid over left shoulder / 2019 * Part 41615: Anna's hair parted on left with 2 long braids over shoulders / 2019 Male hair Generic * Part 3901: Classic Town Man's short hair / 1979 * Part 40238: Hagrid's beard-with-hair / 2001 * Part 40240: Ron Weasley's original bowl short hair / 2001 * Part 30608: Madam Hooch's original flat top / 2002 * Part 43751: Gilderoy Lockhart's wavy short hair / 2002 * Part 53981: Hikaru's angular swept sideways hair / 2006 * Part 53982: Takeshi's angular swept back hair / 2006 * Part 61196: Obi-Wan's combed sideways hair / 2008 * Part 62810: Agent Chase's short hair tousled with side part / 2008 * Part 43753: Anakin Skywalker's hair swept back tousled * Part 64798: Count Dooku's original hair wept back with widow's peak / 2010 * Part 87991: Max (LEGO Club)'s hair tousled with side part / 2010 * Part 87995: Circus Clown's afro bubble hair / 2010 * Part 87999: Caveman's hair with beard and mouth hole / 2010 * Part 92081: Fenrir Greyback's hair combed front to rear / 2010 * Part 93563: Punk Rocker's mohawk / 2011 * Part 98371: Mechanic's swept back hair with forelock / 2011 * Part 98726: Superman's short hair swept right with front curl / 2011 * Part 98385: Sleepyhead's spiked hair / 2012 * Part 98726: Glóin's long hair with beard tied in sections / 2012 * Part 99930: Computer Programmer's smooth combed sideways / 2012 * Part 10048: Frodo's tousled hair / 2012 * Part 11906: Dori's small braids and fan shaped ponytail / 2012 * Part 12887: Revolutionary Soldier's long hair tied back with ribbon pattern / 2013 * Part 12893: Grandpa's head / 2013 * Part 13768: Saruman's long hair and beard / 2013 * Part 23186: Captain America's hair swept left tousled / 2016 * Part 25972: Bruce Wayne's hair swept back with slight widow's peak and short sideburns / 2016 With hats Specific * Part 42988: Two-Face's half&half / 2006 * Part 62699: Dr. Inferno's spiked hair / 2008 * Part 95221pb01: Jack Sparrow's dreadlocks with beads and bandana / 2011 * Part 95220pb01: Jack Sparrow's dreadlocks with beads and tricorne hat / 2011 * Part 93230: Elf's short hair / 2011 * Part 93556: The Monster's head / 2011 * Part 92760: Eeth Koth's head / 2011 * Part 10055: Legolas and elves' hair / 2012 * Part 10066: Orcs' hair / 2012 * Part 10166: DJ (Minifigures)s' short hair with headphones / 2012 * Part 10301: Vampire Bat's hair / 2012 * Part 11420: Bombur's hair with beard braided / 2012 * Part 11421: Bifur's hair with beard braided / 2012 * Part 11423: Oin's hair with spiked beard / 2012 * Part 11891: Balin's hair swept back with long beard / 2012 * Part 11907: Noris' spiked hair with braided beard and ponytail / 2012 * Part 11255: Judge's peruke / 2013 * Part 11264: Roman Emperor's straight cut fringe with laurel wreath / 2013 Neutral Hair Generic * Part 4530: Classic Town Woman's hair / 1983 * Part 30410: Qui-Gon Jinn's long hair / 1999 * Part 40233: Harry Potter's tousled short hair / 2001 * Part 40239: Dumbledore's long hair / 2001 * Part 43753: Anakin Skywalker's swept back tousled hair / 2008 * Part 88283: Dastan's mid-length tousled with center part / 2010 * Part 92746: Luke Skywalker's tousled and layered hair / 2011 * Part 93217: Sumo Wrestler's top knot bun / 2011 * Part 95226: Will Turner's short hair swept back with ponytail / 2011 * Part 99248: Hippie's long hair with headband / 2012 * Part 11908: Thorin Oakenshield's long wavy hair with ragged bottom edge / 2012 * Part 18166: Hunter Orc with Top Knot hair long mullet with banded top knot / 2014 * Part 34316: Lobo's hair long, parted in front / 2018 With hats * Part 13748: Butch Cavendish's hair with gambler style cowboy hat / 2013 * Part 13761: Captain J. Fuller's hair with cavalry hat / 2013 Specific * Part 6025: Islanders' hair / 1994 * Part 30114: Western Indians' hair / 1997 * Part 13753pb01: Chief Big Bear's long braids with ties / 2013 * Part 13884: Tonto's long hair with bandana / 2013 * Part 13765pb01: Elrond's long wavy hair with elf ears and silver headband / 2013 * Part: 15597pb01: Thranduil's long hair with spikes / 2013 Category:Minifigure Headgear Category:Minifigure Parts Category:Parts